The present invention relates to a tool for cleaning and repairing chimneys; more specifically, the invention relates to a tool which provides access and a grasping mechanism for the inside of a chimney. The tool has utility and advantage for both cleaning the chimney interior and for replacing defective sections of chimney construction.
In the field of chimney cleaning it is typical to use a brush-like head attached to the end of a long handle; frequently the handle is assemblable in sections to permit access to the interior of a chimney from the exterior roof of a building. The chimney is cleaned by moving the brush-like head up and down inside the chimney, thereby permitting accumulations of dirt and other matter which cling to the chimney interior to fall through the bottom of the chimney. Naturally, precautions must be taken to provide a collection receptacle beneath the bottom of the chimney opening to collect the falling dirt and particulate matter to facilitate the clean-up process. Frequently, in a chimney above a fireplace opening it is necessary to seal the entire fireplace opening during the cleaning process in order to prevent dirt and dust from entering the room of the fireplace opening. Examples of chimney cleaning devices can be found with reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,538,317, issued Sep. 3, 1985; 1,770,436, issued Jul. 30, 1930; 1,464,249, issued Aug. 7, 1923; and 1,066,688, issued Jul. 8, 1913.
In the field of chimney construction and repair, it is typical that chimneys are constructed with interior flues having sections stacked one atop another. Such flues may be made from cylindrical metallic sections or from rectangular masonry sections. In all cases, the lowermost section is supported above the firebox and additional sections are stacked vertically to the top of the chimney. If any particular section becomes corroded, cracked or damaged, the section may be replaced by first removing all sections above it, access being had from the top of the chimney, and then removing and replacing the defective section. The previously removed sections may then be replaced in their relative stacked positions to complete the repair job.
In both the foregoing circumstances it is desirable to utilize a tool which is capable of insertion downwardly through the top end opening of the chimney to permit convenient access into the chimney interior. It is necessary that the tool be capable of being lowered downwardly through the entire length of the chimney and that it be conveniently removable from the top of the chimney opening.